


Tell Me A Story

by Fields_of_Heather



Series: Loki - Family Style [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27106063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fields_of_Heather/pseuds/Fields_of_Heather
Summary: "Once upon a time, there was a lost prince...."Some sweet, family fluff because Loki needs more love!
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Loki - Family Style [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994092
Comments: 6
Kudos: 103





	Tell Me A Story

Tell Me A Story!

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Once upon a time, there was a lost prince. He grew up in a beautiful castle with his parents and his older brother. He thought he had a wonderful life, until one day he discovered he'd been lied to. His parents weren't his parents and his brother wasn't his brother. He was a monster, one that everyone in the kingdom feared. So he ran, away from the castle and away from the kingdom."

"The prince traveled the Nine Realms, searching for peace, searching for a home but he didn't find it. Instead he was swept up into a war that wasn't his own, forced to work for a monster even more terrible then himself. He was forced to fight and conquer other lands and even battled his own brother. Eventually, the lost prince broke free of the beast's control but by then, so much damage had been done he thought no one would ever love or trust him again."

"But then.... he found someone very special...."

"Who did he meet, Daddy?"

Loki smiled warmly at his daughter as she snuggled under her blanket, her favorite teddy bear clutched to her chest. Reaching out, he brushed a lock of curly, black hair out of her face, "He found the sweetest woman with the biggest heart in all the Nine Realms. She showed the lost prince that he was worthy of love and that he wasn't a monster."

"Did they live Happily Ever After?" 

Loki chuckled, "Not at first. You see, the prince was stubborn and angry. He didn't believe her, but she was just as stubborn as the prince and refused to let him be. He would shout and rage at her but she never ran away. Instead she would wrap her arms around him and whisper in his ear, "No matter what you do, or what you say, I will never leave you." And the prince would snarl, "I'm a monster! Why won't you go away? Why don't you run?"

"What did she say?"

Loki leaned closer, his voice dropping to a whisper, "She said "Because... you're not a monster.... and I love you!" And finally, the prince believed her and then they lived Happily Ever After. Now... it's time for someone to go to sleep." Placing a kiss on her forehead, Loki leaned back as his little girl pulled the blanket almost up to her nose, "Goodnight, princess."

"Goodnight, Daddy." she said before calling out, "Goodnight, Mommy!"

"Goodnight, sweetie." You call back, standing in the doorway as Loki dims the lights with a wave of his hand until only the snowflake shaped nightlight is left on. You step back as Loki closes the door behind him, leaving the two of you in the soft light of the hallway. Standing close, you lean into him, wrapping your arms around his trim waist, "I think she liked that story."

"So did I." Loki sighs, wrapping his arms around you, holding you tight, "Say it again."

You smile as you lean back just enough to look him in the eye, whispering softly, "No matter what you do, or what you say, I will never leave you."

Loki leans down, pressing his face into the side of your neck, "Say it again."

You can't help but chuckle, "Loki, I've said it about a thousand times!"

Loki lays a series of kisses up your neck to your ear, "And I want to hear it a thousand times more and a thousand more after that. I want to hear it for all eternity."

Tears prick the corners of your eyes at the sincerity in Loki's voice, "Fine. Just once more tonight.... No matter what you do, or what you say, I will never leave you." you whisper again.

"Thank you." he breaths into your ear, "Thank you for finding me."

Melting against your husband, you breath back, "You're welcome."

END


End file.
